fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucien Fairfax
Lucien Fairfax, formally known as Lord Lucien, is the Mayor of Bowerstone in Fable 2 and is the main antagonist of the game. Background According to books found in Fable 2, Lucien is a member of the wealthy and much-beloved Fairfax family, and that there is a history of mental instability in the family, at least with his grandmother, who was supposedly locked in the attic after going insane, and that the family covered this up by saying she died giving birth to Lucien's father. The books go on to say that Lucien witnessed the death of his sister Ellie at a very young age, although it does not say of what, and that it left him with a sense of powerlessness. Fable 2 The story of Fable 2 starts out with the recent death of Lucien's wife and child from an unknown illness, which drove Lucien into a deep depression. After a while he began researching a Old Kingdom artifact of great power known as the Tattered Spire, which was built by the Archon as a focal point for all Will in Albion, which would grant the user any wish he wanted. After Archon's initial use of the Spire, though, it and the Old Kingdom were utterly destroyed. Still deep in his depression, Lucien saw this as a way to regain his beloved family, and set out to do whatever was necessary to rebuild the Spire and make his wish. As time went on, however, Lucien's mental state continued to deteriorate and he began to see Albion as a flawed world. In his warped state of mind he saw any world that would take from him his family not worthy of continued existence, so his goal became to remake Albion. With the help of Garth, a powerful Will-user, who was unaware of Lucien's madness, Lucien discovered that in order to use the Spire's power, he needed three people who were the embodiment of the Hero disciplines of old, Strength, Skill and Will. Unbeknown to Garth, Lucien has discovered that Garth was the Hero of Will, one of the persons he needed to use the Spire's power. However, at the same time, Garth had become aware of Lucien diminished mental state and what he had planned to do with the Spire, and escaped from him and went into hiding. Although upset at this news, Lucien at least knew who the Hero of Will was, and intended to find him eventually, but he went with his search of the other two heroes. He soon discovered that the other two heroes he was searching for might be right under his nose in Bowerstone. Two young street rats, Rose and her sibling Sparrow, had the appearance of heroes, and so Lucien sent guards to collect them and bring them to him. When the children arrived, Lucien instructed them to stand atop a circle with an ornate pattern on it. When they did, it began glowing a bright blue. Lucien saw this and was immediately worried. He looked through his books and note and saw that the children weren't one of the three heroes, one of them was the fourth hero, the hero who had the combined powers of Strength, Skill, and Will, and the hero who had the power to stop Lucien. In a panic, Lucien shot Rose, who collapsed to the floor. He then turned the gun on little Sparrow and fired. The shot propelled Sparrow out the window and onto the streets below. Believing his biggest obstacle to be out of the way, Lucien left Castle Fairfax for good and sailed to the Spire, where he would remain for the next twenty years or so. For the next ten years, Lucien's plans went forward without any resistance. During this time, he had finally captured Garth and was holding him prisoner in the Spire. The hero Lucien thought he had done away with was alive and well though, and showed up in the Spire, intent on rescuing Garth. The hero was given a job as a Spire Guard and spent 10 years trying to rescue Garth, which he was finally able to. Lucien was obviously very angry at this development, but bided his time, knowing that the hero was working towards the same goal as he, trying to gather the other heroes to stop Lucien, and so he waited until the moment they were all together, atop the hill in Bower Lake. During the confrontation with the hero, he took Theresa and the other heroes, and admitted to personally murdering the heroes family. He then aims his pistol at the hero, and fires; but the dog leaps in front of the hero, taking the shot for them. Then, yet again, Lucian turns the gun on the hero, intent on finishing what he failed to do so many years ago. Before he fired the second time, he appeared sympathetic, telling the hero how hard it was to shoot him and his sister so long ago, saying "You were only a child... but then - so was I.", and with that, shot and seemingly killed the hero. Lucien then returned to the Spire to make his wish. Lucien was in for a rather unwelcome surprise however. During the ritual of channeling the heroes powers of Strength, Skill and Will into the Spire to make his wish, the fourth hero showed up yet again, and with the power of another Old Kingdom artifact - the Music Box the hero had purchased with Rose as a child - stopped the ritual. Lucien tried to reason with the hero, trying to convince him that he wanted the best for Albion, but before he could engage the hero in some form of battle (as would be expected), he was shot off the platform and fell to his doom. (by either the Hero or Reaver, depending on whether you waited to listen to all he had to say) Trivia * You can buy and loot books in Fable 2 that give some insight and history into Lucien's character. * At one point in the story, you find Lucien's diary, which when used in your inventory, is read in Lucien's voice. It gives some insight into his mental downfall. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Articles without pictures